Never Trust a Vampire (By:SnapeFan1)
Please review and comment on my story's talk page! :) Thanks for the first great review, SmudgyHollz! :) Summary: This story takes place during the night, lighted by the full moon, when James Potter saved a young Severus Snape from encountering Remus Lupin in his Werewolf Form. But what if there was a sinister twist to the story? What if Snape encountered Lupin...but was able to defend himself as easily as he could snap the neck of a human? Never Trust A Vampire-A Vampire Severus Snape, James Potter, And Remus Lupin Fanfiction "Severus, stop!" James shouted, running past Snape and blocking him from the entrance to the frozen Whomping Willow. Snape growled and glared at James as he skidded to a stop in front of him, his hands clenched into tight fists. "Get out of my way, you stupid idiot!" Snape hissed, daring to bare his fangs at James. He flinched back, fear flickering in his eyes for half a second at this, but otherwise didn't seem to troubled by the threat of being sucked dry of his blood. "Listen to me, Severus, it's Remus. You can't go in there." James warned, moving to the side as Snape did, attempting to peer into the entrance of the Whomping Willow. "And when did you start telling me what to do?" Snape growled, glaring at James. "Since now. And I'm stupid enough to tangle with a Vampire just to save your life, Snevillius." James growled back. "Don't. Call. Me. Snivellus!" Snape hissed, furious, as he reached forward and gripped the front of James' shirt, yanking him toward him and baring his fangs. "H-hey! Hey! Hey! Cool it! Cool it! I-I was saving your life!" James stuttered, struggling away from Snape's grip. "Saving my life? From what exactly?" Snape growled, clenching his hands into tight fists as he bared his fangs at James. "Remus. I suggest you don't go in there unless you want to get slaughtered by a wild Werewolf, okay? You should be thankful that I caught you before you went in." James growled back, glaring at Snape. "Thankful? Why would I ''ever ''be thankful to the stupid idiot that took Lily away from me?!" Snape dared to hiss, his fangs lenghtening and his vision flashing red for half a second. "Hey, Lily chose me over you, so deal with it already!" James snapped, fiercly glaring at Snape at his words. But, before Snape could shoot back another angry retort, a mournful howl split the night air, and Snape and James snapped their heads up; and both boys gasped in half-fear and half-shock, backing away slowly from the frozen Whomping Willow's entrance. A massive creature, a skinny and hairless Werewolf by its looks, was emerging from the entrance, drool dripping out of its deadly jaws and its amber eyes gleaming in the night and cloesly matching the glint of the full moon high up in the night sky. As Snape and James took another slow step back, the Werewolf snapped its head up, amber eyes gleaming, only to lock them directly on Snape. A low growl rumbled deep within its throat as it slowly lumbered on all fours in the position a bit like a hunchback toward Snape and James, reaching the two boys in a matter of seconds. "James...don't...move." Snape hissed softly as the Werewolf leaned slightly toward him. Snape felt the creature's hot breath first on his throat and then on his head, but he felt no fear. It growled softly and sniffed at Snape's head, licking its lips slowly and mindlessly allowing a clump of wet drool to drip onto Snape's head. Snape winced at this but otherwise made no sort of movement as he ever so suddenly found himself face-to-snout with the massive Werewolf a moment later. The creature curled its lips back over its teeth and growled softly, licking its lips slowly. After a moment, Snape narrowed his pitch-black eyes at the massive Werewolf, curling his hands like claws and baring his fangs. In response, the Werewolf let out a low snarl and opened its jaws wide. And then, without a moment's hesitation, Snape let out a frightening hiss and, pushing James back with a free pale hand, leapt at the Werewolf, fangs bared and pitch-black eyes gleaming with the thirst that only a Vampire could claim as his own. END...OR IS IT? ;) I Hope You Enjoyed It! Please Review And Comment On The Talk Page Please! :D SnapeFan1 (Talk) 03:36, March 29, 2011 (UTC)